


Factus De Materia

by BlueHobgoblin



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), Teamwork, ThunderClan (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHobgoblin/pseuds/BlueHobgoblin
Summary: The life of the five Clans has never been easy and it never will be. Fighting, mistrust and prejudice have always been shaping the forest, but everyone knows that the harsh reality of being a warrior offers the best basis for inseparable friendships, legendary friendships and profound emotions. You, the readers, have the opportunity to guide the steadfast leaders, fearless warriors, inquisitive students, experienced elders, but also the lost souls and dark hearts of the forest into the right; or even the most intriguing; direction.





	1. Preface, Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Factus De Materia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/756492) by BlueHobgoblin. 



Welcome to a story with a different touch.  
First of all: This story is originally written in German since that’s my first language. Though I am able to understand English without any problems, grammar and spelling are giving me a hard time every now and then. This being said, I really ask all of you to have mercy with me, but you are very welcome to correct and teach me since this is the first time I am writing a story in English and I really, absolutely, want to improve.

I do have a plot for this piece of fanfiction, but I want to design this story after your explicit wishes and suggestions, which gives you the chance to lead the cats fate as much as I do. I completely worked out the clans, the strays and the kitty pets, but I won’t put everyone on the list, yet, because of two main reasons:

1: The clans are huge and it’d be too much. Mainly because I won’t limit any of us down. I’m claiming to have the perfect cat for every situation.  
2: In my humble opinion, it has a special kind of charm to discover the different characters one after another. Consider that when you are at a place you’ve never been before you also have to get to know everyone one by one.

I will update the allegiances after every chapter. If a cat is only mentioned, I will just put the name on it. If it was actively in the scene or described, I will add this piece of information, too. The same applies to apprentices, mentors, and relations.

I am completely aware that this is something unusual and different to what you can usually read, but it’s going fairly well on the platform where I published the story with it’s first few chapters in it’s original form.

There are no limits to your imagination other than the ones given by the books. Whether you want a deep conversation between two cats or just the appearance of a certain character. From a few students who think it's a good idea to attack a wasp's nest, border battles, prophecies, clan wars, natural disasters, to just one kitten who listens to the tales of an elder, to inspiration through prompts, quotations, or even songs: I’m looking forward to write down your commissions, which you can dm me or simply comment. I do realize it could still be confusiong, so allow me to give some explicit examples of how such a commission could look like:

\- X and Y having a dispute  
\- A chapter about X, to add them to the allegiances. [Every character on here has a backstory already. You can simply mention a name, but even only a position is fine if the name is still unknown]  
\- A chapter based on a writing prompt [Bonus points for adding said prompt and naming a character which you want it to be about, but you don’t have to]  
\- A chapter inspired by a song [Bonus points for adding the song, otherwise I am going to choose]  
\- That [mention of characters and position] are [description of a situation]  
\- A chapter about a hunt / fight  
-...

The commissions can be as precise or vague as you want them to be! Names of characters, number of characters, specifications about the situation, pretty much anything is possible. You can tell me your wishes at any given time, it will always contribute to the story and character development.

This being said: Have fun! I am looking forward to work with you!

**Commission leader board:**

Kraehenherz: 1 [original platform]

**ALLEGIANCES **   
  
** ThunderClan **   
  
**Warriors**

Cliffheart

  
  
**RiverClan**  
  
 **Warriors**  
  
Acornshadow  
  
Sedgeclaw  
Mentor of _Wetpaw_  
  
Violetheart  
  
 **Apprentices**  
  
[Hazepaw](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/112/316632682_631cda82bb_b.jpg)  
Big, grey tabby she-cat with a withe throat and paws. Green eyes.  
Sister of _Saltpaw_

[Saltpaw](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/4a/3e/eb4a3e2f8b0a0ad5614bf68f8439e880.jpg)  
Light brown tom with a light grey tabby pattern in his fur. Yellow eyes.  
Brother of Hazepaw

[Wetpaw](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ce/ec/92/ceec922b933277cc2e6cec41665cc4b6--jimmy-lee.jpg)  
Creme coloured tom with a white muzzle. Yellow eyes.  
Apprentice of _Sedgeclaw_

  
  
 **ShadowClan**  
  
 **Leader**  
  
Rootstar  
She-cat  
  
 **Deputy**  
  
[Dovefog](https://twgreatdaily.com/images/elastic/B2c/B2cVAXABjYh_GJGVDgp0.jpg)  
White she-cat whse head and front legs have a decent grey pattern. Down from her lumbar spine, her complete fur is grey. Blue eyes.  
  
 **Warriors**  
  
[Blazestrike](https://us.123rf.com/450wm/denisnata/denisnata1608/denisnata160800021/62745035-portrait-der-heimischen-roten-maine-coon-kitten-6-5-monate-alt-katze-auf-schwarzem-hintergrund-.jpg?ver=6)  
Big she-cat with dark red fur. Chin, throat and belly are of a clear white colour. Orange eyes.  
Mate of _Scorpionpoison_  
  
Scorpionpoison  
Mate of _Blazestrike_

  
  
 **WindClan**  
  
 **Leader**  
  
[Darkstar](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/b4/65/cfb4659002bec0f0648eeff0071c25b1.jpg)  
Huge, long furred tom whose head is pitch black. The fur around his neck and on his back are white, the rest of his pelt are of different shades of grey. Yellow eyes.

  
  
** SkyClan **

  
  
**Cats outside of Clans**  
  
Cadeo  
She-cat  
  
[Comet](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/e0/4a/70e04a62e852ba007b3f29519a20355b.jpg)  
Huge, golden brown tom with broad shoulders and a black tabby pattern.


	2. Questions, ShadowClan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why?"  
> "Almost three moons, Dovefog, and you are still not over it?"
> 
> (Note of the note: The allegiance is already featuring some characters which we won't meet in this chapter yet, due to the fact I'm already two chapters ahead in the original fanfiction. I am working on the translation as fast as I can, so don't worry! Commissions are open, anyway :) )

Although leaf-bare slowly came to an end, the nights were still cold enough to make the breath of the big, long furred she-cat visible in front of her.  
She sat under one of the high pines, not that far from the Clan's camp, but still far enough that the scent of her clanmates mixed too much with the surroundings to seperate them.  
The warrior sat here for several minutes already, a killed starling in front of her paws. She didn't actually want to hunt, but who was she to deny prey when it basically flew right into her paws?

"Blazestrike."  
This one simple word, which also was supposed to be a greeting, broke the silence which has been draping the forest until this moment. The she-cat who it was addressed to did not turn her head; now that the wind turned she wasn't only able to hear Dovefog, but to also smell her. Rootstars' deputy approached on silent paws and finally sat down next to the she-cat with the red patterned fur. Once more, silence fell around the two of them.

"Why?" Again, it was the white and grey cat who spoke up. Her voice was still calm. The only thing which was noticeable in her voice was a touch of curiosity, which made the bigger and older cat laugh in a silent, amused way.  
They still didn't look at each other. Blazestrike looked up into the starless sky, the other one placed her gaze into the black darkness of the nightly forest, which seemed to cover every detail and left nothing but shadowy outlines.

"Almost three moons, Dovefog, and you are still not over it?"  
Finally, the warrior turned her head to her, but the deputy, didn't do the same. Instead, she remained in her position and didn't seem to want to answer the question. For a moment the elder one was afraid that the smaller one actually doubted herself, but that wasn't really her style. Furthermore, Dovefog would speak her mind directly if she really feared something like that: She was too loyal to be a burden for ShadowClan due to alleged inappropriateness of the position she had.

"Rootstar needs a deputy she can count on."  
Blazestrikes' voice lost it's amused tone and changed into a more serious, quiter one.  
"You would have been exactly that."  
Blue eyes met orange ones when Dovefog finally looked at her.  
"And I do understand why you where her first choice."  
"Me too. I am great." If the deputy wouldn't have seen the grin on Blazestrike's face, she would have definitely been able to hear it.  
"But do you really think I could be happy by doing nothing but scheduling patrols and being a diplomatic do-gooder? Really, Dovefog, you know me long enough. I'd never be able to hold myself back enough for that. Or... well, maybe I would. But rather would the stars fall from the sky then that I would give up my bad behaviour. The one single benefit it would bring would be the fact that the toms would be even more after me than they already are. How Scorpionpoison would think about that doesn't matter. At all."

The deputy's whiskers twitched. The humour of Blazestrike didn't phase her, the light she-cat remained serious.  
"If you think the Clan isn't behind you-"  
"Oh, Dovefog, damn, what-"  
"-...I can reassure you that this isn't the case. Your return was more than five seasons ago. You proved your loyality often enough."  
Blazestrike rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Are you telling me that because you're afraid otherwise I'd possibly leave again?"

The lack of an answer told the warrior everything she needed to know. She let a silent puff escape between her lips before she pushed the dead bird to the other cat.  
"Calm down. I saw enough of this world. I'm here, at home, with my Clan, and until I bite the dust; which will still take a long time; I am not planning to change that and you will have to deal with me. But when you're suddenly start to have emotional outbreaks and to beleaguer me with them, I might change my mind. Think about that and do your work while you're at it. Also, you're carrying the prey. I don't want to pull out feathers out of my mouth when I'm back in the camp."

With those words, the warrior stood up and turned around, but not without flicking her tail at Dovefog's ears before she finally disappeared towards the camp. Now it was the deputy who sat there in silence, staring straight ahead, but finally taking the fresh-kill with a light smile and trotting back to the camp, too.


End file.
